You've gone too far kid
by 9404yowu
Summary: "Want to write something about Edith embarrassing Margo in front of guy she likes - to bad I cant write :p" one of my post on tumbl This is my very first fanfic, so reviews would be nice to receive :) sorry for the grammar!


**You've gone too far kid**

Storming inside the house, Margo was at her peak to explode. Without talking neither to Gru or Lucy, she went up to her room, slamming the door so hard you would think part of the wall around could fall apart. Gru and Lucy just looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Behind them Edith comes inside the entrance. Looking rather normal, she was very short towards her parents when they ask what happened. Gru looked back to his wife. "I suppose I go upstairs and talk to Margo" said Gru to Lucy, heading towards the stairs.

After Gru went up to Margo, Lucy walked to Edith who was sitting on the big crocodile sofa, playing games with Dave and Stuart. Not giving out too much about her motive Lucy tried to talk to Edith. "So, Edith, do you want to train some martial art" ask Lucy, with her head tilted a little, smiling at the blonde.

Edith might not be one of the three girls who is analyzing or noticing things instantly, but that looks on Lucy's face just said it all. "I'm not snooping, but I want to know what happened". But Edith ignored the red-haired woman's question and continued playing the game. Lucy had a lot of patients, so she didn't mind trying to convince Edth to talk. Lucy shook her head thinking, "kids"! The woman sat down beside Edith. "What do you play?". Trying to figure it out herself, she saw some random guys hopping and jumping on the large tv-screen.

"So". She started. "What was that all about with Margo?" Lucy looks down at Edith noticing she had put her beanie lower down. That is what Edith does when she is upset or don't want to share her emotions with other people.

It has past the regular bedtime and Gru tucked his three girls in while Lucy was downstairs cleaning up after Agnes tea party she had earlier. Minutes walking around cleaning up all stuffed animals, Lucy went upstairs to her and Gru's bedroom. "So what did Margo said to you?" Lucy looked at Gru when she closed the door behind her. "Oh, not much, she didn't want to talk about it, she said it was girl stuff. I don't get it". Gru putting on his pyjamas and went to his side of the bed. "I mean, why? She can talk to me about that, right?" Gru looked at Lucy when she passes by the bed and towards the dresser. "Well, maybe she doesn't feel comfortable to talk about girl stuff with a guy". Turning to see Gru's expression, Lucy hope she didn't upset him. Gru did a little frown glaring back at her, but he wasn't upset. "Well, she should". Said Gru preparing himself to go to sleep. Lucy wasn't far behind and lay down beside her husband. "Good night Gru." No response from her husband, Lucy realized he was already fast asleep.

There must have been at 3 o'clock in the morning when little Agnes woke up from her nightmare. Clutching to her unicorn toy she notes that Edith bed was empty. Usually she would have woken up Margo, but she knows that Margo has been really mad at Edith. So Agnes decides to go to her parents instead. When Agnes reached her parents room, she started by trying to wake up Gru. "Gru, Gru, Edith is not in her bed." At this point it is hopeless to wake up Gru. But Lucy had heard Agnes. "Agnes, what's wrong honey?"Agnes walks to Lucy's side of the bed, still holding her unicorn. "I had a nightmare, someone stole Gru when he was my unicorn." Lucy could barely hold her laughter when she heard about the unicorn Gru. "Aww, come here sweetie". Lucy picks up Agnes and hugs her tightly. "It's all right now honey, it was just a nightmare."

Lucy holds Agnes for a couple of minutes when Agnes suddenly remembers. "Oh, almost forgot, Edith is not in her bed!" Like a lightning from a clear blue sky Lucy couldn't really understand first what the little girl in her arms just said. But after few seconds past she starts to realize what she just heard. "EDITH NOT IN HER BED?!" Lucy almost threw Agnes off the bed, running towards the closet to get whatever she would wear that is not her undergarment.

"GRU! WAKE UP! EDITH GONE MISSING!" Gru woke up, but a little bit dizzy from his deep slumber. "What? What happened?" Sitting up in the bed, Gru watch his wife running around like crazy trying to find something. "WHAT YOU DOING? GET UP!" Lucy couldn't' believe Gru didn't understand what have happened. But after some over thinking she couldn't completely understand either. " Edith isn't in her bed, we gotta find her!" Just like Lucy, Gru jump off the bed running towards the closet and fast trying to get some cloth on. As both of the adults ran off the bedroom, Gru went back to pick Agnes and tucked her back to bed.

Gru and Lucy looked everywhere, around the house, inside, outside, in Gru's lab, in small corners in the house, even a quick look into the trash cans in the yard. But nothing, Edith wasn't to be found anywhere close the Gru's resident. Where could she be?

Do you remember in the beginning, When Margo was furious and you no one knew why, well let's go back to the point where it all happened.

It was a sunny day, Agnes was at home playing the magical fairy unicorn with Gru and Lucy, Margo and Edith decided to go out to the neighbors park to have some fun.

In the park Margo spotted a boy from her school. He had black pointy hair, a black jacket and blue pants, yeah,I know what you might think, but it's not the devious charming son of El Macho. The boy names are Leon he didn't go in the same class with Margo but Margo was noticing him the first day of the new school year. Building up some courage, Margo walk up to the boy. "Eh, Hi! I'm Margo:" At that point she just regret what she just did. Looking down at her shoes she was surprised that the boy responded. "Hi! Eh, you...you must be Margo right?! I'm Leon." The boy was a little it shy towards her but the looks of it, he actually liked her. He had notes Margo just like she had notes Leon during the first day of school.

Margo was just about to say something when Edith shows up. "Hey, Margo don't tell me you like this boy too, I mean really! Wasn't it enough with that salsa salsa kid?" Edith was talking about Margos very first crush Antonio. Margo's face turn so red that Leon could feel the embarrassment. "Whait, you've been with Antonio?" Leon was a little bit shocked, he didn't think a smart girl like Margo could fall for a guy like Antonio.

Another boy behind Leon waved to him to come over. "Eh, sorry Margo I have to go…" Without saying anything more Leon was gone and Margo was completely overwhelmed about what just happened.

"Hey, Margo check out…" Before finishing her sentence Margo turned to Edith with an angry look on her face. "HOW COULD YOU SAID THAT?!" Angry, Margo went back home, to her, the sunny day just turned gray. Edith followed her big sister but there was no talking between them. When they reach the home Margo just stormed inside without talking to anyone, she couldn't be in the same room with Edith. Edith was behind her and was very short towards her parents. She realized what she did and felt bad about it. The rest of the day was very tense between Edith and Margo.

When it was time for bed and everyone was fast asleep Edith got up. She knows what she did was wrong to Margo, so Edith had decided to help Margo. This idea of Edith however, was completely opposite of her principles. Edith plan was to go over to Leon and tell him that Margo is a girl with a mind of her own, she's not like other girls. She's cool and smart and all the ewwing things. Edith doesn't like talking too much about how good and nice her older sister is, even if she loves her. But the plan needed to be engaged.

Edith sneaked out the room with the help of one of Dr Nefarious newest inventions, the "anti gravity shoes. Of Course she had borrowed it without asking first, but with this shoes, it was possible to sneak out of the house unheard. It was especially necessary now when Lucy lives in the house. That woman could hear anything, not even a cat can sneak up on her. When Edith finally reached the front door she heard something rattle behind her, but it was just Kyle tries to hunt something down in his sleep. When Edith was outside the house, she ran directly towards the house where Leon lived. Or so she thought. Edith spends almost two hours looking for the house. Everything looks so different during night time. Edith finally finds the house where Leon lived and there was no time to waist, she picked up some rocks and branches to throw at Leon's bedroom window. "Maybe I should start with the branches first". Edith didn't want to be caught throwing rocks, at least not until she got Leo's attention first.

"Hey! Leon, wake up!" Edith star throwing some branches at the window. Finally someone opened the window. "Who's there?" Leon tried to see in the dark and some light from his bedroom made him spotting Edith. "Hey! I know you, you that kid from earlier today" surprisingly he smiled at Edith. "Eh, yeah!" Edith walked towards Leon's window. "I'm here to talk with you about Margo." She started. "She's really cool, and she…" Leon holds up his hand to make her stop talking. "Don't tell me you left your house in the moddle of the night to come over here, to tell me that your sister is a nice person. Cause I already knew that!" He was smiling, maybe even blushing a little, Edith couldn't care less.

Suddenly a big bang was heard down the street, it was Gru's huge and very weird looking car. Obviously he had noticed Edith was missing and gone looking for her. The car pulled over right outside Leons house. The front door to the house opened and a short women come out. "What is the meaning if this?" She yelled. Gru walked up to her with Lucy right behind him. "Okay, where is my gurl?" He started, looking really pissed off. Lucy pats him gently on his shoulder to look to his right. Edith comes around the corner of the house. "Eh, Hi guys, what's up?"

The next morning Edith was grounded for the whole week, no television, no manga, no playing with friends after school, nothing that's involved having fun. Edith sat in her bomb-bed, looking outside to see Lucy and Agnes playing magical fairy unicorn again, when Margo suddenly comes in the room. "Hey! Hey, I've heard about your little adventure you had."Margo looked like she had just been going thru the worst embarrassing thing ever. But she was smiling. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep you." She paused for a few seconds. "Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry!" Once again Edith had no chance to end her sentence cause this time Margo hugged her so tight Edith couldn't breath. "Thank you Edith!"

Margo later told Edith that Leon had come up to her and told her what Edith did last night. He also said that he would like to get to know Margo a little bit better. This just causes Edith to say "Eww!" But still, seeing her sister happy, made up for all the grounding Gru had given Edith.

END!


End file.
